minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Astrokinesis
Astrokinesis is the powerful ability to manipulate space and reality. It is impossible to learn. Description Properties Some consider astrokinesis to be the most powerful ability there is. It has many different uses, such as distorting space, physics, dimensions, and reality borders (the most destructive). Depending on the power of its user, it could potentially be the most dangerous ability out there. It goes hand-in-hand with chronokinesis often times to manipulate reality to another degree, though astrokinesis only applies to the perception of space and physics. Many deity-tiered beings have astrokinesis of some kind or another, usually just enough to bypass borders. However, transphysicality is a better way to go through dimensions than astrokinesis, as said power must distort space in order for one to travel dimension to dimension. Too much stress on the fabric of space can permanently cause damage to reality. Teleportation is also a safer way to travel through universes and dimensions. Many Skuras have small forms of astrokinesis, while higher tiers can obtain progressively stronger versions. Usually only stronger beings can alter physics, though such a thing is quite dangerous if misused. Levels of Strength *'Underdeveloped': The user may be able to affect what people see around them to a minor degree. *'Basic/Default': The user can distort space, allowing for some strange physics to occur. The user may also be able to cause people to see strange anomalies that normally wouldn't be possible, such as a small leak through dimensions or hallucinations. *'Advanced': The user can punch small holes through space, letting him/her/it travel to other dimensions. Usually, though, these holes are deep enough to allow one-way travel, and do not damage space too much. He/she/it can also alter physics, causing strange anomalies in gravity to occur, or cause some areas to appear frictionless. *'Mastered': The user can distort space so much, several dimensions may be capable of overlapping, causing the leakage of unwanted creatures. UG-hopping is also a possibility, but still dangerous. Hallucinations also have little to no effect on the user. At this stage of astrokinesis, one could manipulate whole celestial bodies (planets, moons, stars) and move them. *'Unimaginable': The user can freely manipulate how everybody perceives things, giving way to the possibility of worldwide panic due to things that aren't really happening. Physics could be destroyed if desired. The user could punch a hole so large and deep, it would cause permanent damage to the surroundings. If one were to use all their power to distort physics, the universe in which such a thing was to be performed in might actually have a chunk torn out of it, which would become a separate dimension - though fairly unstable. Celestial bodies can be moved with some effort, or even teleported a (relative) short distance. *'Titanic': Few beings have mastered astrokinesis to a titanic level. The user could smash whole galaxies together and form huge dimensions in which reality is distorted. Few are safe from the user's destructive powers. Most who have titanic astrokinesis also have little to no control over it, as the time taken to master such an ability would take a century, essentially driving the user insane or partially insane. Category:Powers Category:Abilities